1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in, for example, small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery is used as, for example, a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density has been developed, and the high power rechargeable battery is formed by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, for example, an electric vehicle and the like.
In addition, a high-capacity rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and each rechargeable battery may be formed in, for example, a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, and the like.
When internal pressure of one of the rechargeable batteries, with its case made of, for example, metal and the like, is increased due to, for example, an abnormal reaction, the rechargeable battery may explode or catch fire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.